warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgiveness
|} Author's note this might be dumb but it's based off of my class. I am about to graduate and this is a short story of it all. Please enjoy�� imm sorry all warriors are female... There are only female techerss Alegences Edit REDCLAN Leader: Snowstar white shecat (principal) Deputy: Morningdust Ginger shecat (teacher with most respect) --Warriors: -- Voleleap: black (my class) Flowergem: beautiful brown shecat (4 grade) Maricela: Mexican kittypet brown (2 grade) Embertail: grey shecat (3 grade) Dovefeather: white shecat (1 grade) --Apprentices-- Cloverpaw brown shecat hazel eyes (me!) Mousepaw: black very smart tom (friend who is a boy who ISNT my boy friend) Jewelpaw: pale ginger shecat (BFF) Candy, Ruby and Darla black kittypet shecats (popular girls) Crystalpaw: younger black apprentice (a good friend) OTHER RANDOM APPRENTICES ILL MENCION LATER IN THE BOOK BLUECLAN Leader: Lillypetal: Brown shecat deputy: Emberfoot: grey tom Dandlionfur white and pale ginger shecat (my sis) Dewdrop ginger shecat with vision problem (Mia) Adderbite: black shecat (Ali) David: former kittypet black. Is very specific about proninciation of name Prologue I am Cloverpaw. I can say one of my worst problems are trusting and forgivnnes. I give some one chance and others many many many chances. This story happens in the past so I can tell you about the present... I told you it was short so dontt say I didnt warnn you... next one is longer HERE IS THE STORY I sat at my little spot. Embertail was teaching all of the apprentices my age hunting and fighting. I had studied this form of cat sence I was 6 moons old and now I was 8 I could barley understand what they said and there was only one other who spoke our language, Mousepaw. A few days later joined a kittypet named Jewel who they renamed Jewelpaw. We were good friends. My family and (if I had any) friends told me she was bad but i icnored them. Then one day Jewel betrayed me. I didntt have any friends and I needed one so I gave jewelpaw another chance. That was my mistake. I made a friend who was a different apprentice named Caramelpaw, but she moved away to a different clan. Jewelpaw kept on betraying me and I kept on forgiving her. A kittypet named Candy joined and I was the first to greet her with a smile. She joined the royaly shecats. It hurt me because I didnt doo anything to her and she just dumped me. I never forgave her. The royalty shecats was a group of cats who were really popular. I was dust. Then Jewelpaw joined the royalty shecats and I could do nothing. Jewel came back to me and we were friends again until... She scratched something mean on a leaf and sent it to me and Dandelionfur, then she was Dandelionpaw. Then Dandelionpaw was made a warrior and she was sent to a different clan where gets me to the point of the next story...